222craft Fun
by Sheiala
Summary: All the little stories of my time in 222craft, all told to you!


*Knock Knock* Are you awake in there? Oh you are not, I should have known that you was not, it's really sad that I'm sitting here talking to a person in Cryogenic state, but its better than talking to nothing *Knock knock* I don't hope when you wake up you are going to find me and kill me for knocking on your little tube.

This is more weird when I think about it, I don't even know who you are and I can't even find out, but it's weird talking to you, yeah I need friends I know.

Now that you can't tell me who you are, maybe I should tell you who I am, my name is Sheiala, I come from the Town of Banter a town near the end of World, I had a story about fireworks that I was going to tell you about, but I'm not sure anymore, should I tell you about that or about myself.

Hmm I'm going to start telling some of my own story before I tell about the fireworks, as I said I live in Banter , but I didn't always live in Banter, I started out like you did in that little sad tube in Cryogenic state, when I woke up, I had to fill in the thing about how I was feeling, how a generally was and that kind of stuff, first I didn't think much about it, and the language that I had to write in was hard, you see my parent thought me Danish while we was on the space shuttle, so English is not something I was ever good at, but maybe I should have thought about what I was writing on the thing, cause it got rejected first and a person called GreenCobra, who was a big shot he told me that my application to be let out in World was to weak, that I needed to put more stuff about myself in it.

First I had to say that I was a little annoyed, I thought my application was good enough! Why did I need to write more? I just needed to be allowed outside to start a life! But I calmed myself down, and started to write my application one more time, filling in as much as I could telling as much as I could about myself. And this time! It got accepted! I was so happy that I could have tackle hugged GreenCobra when he accepted it, but that would probably have been a bad Idea, so I just said thank you and got ready to make my way out in World!

When the doors to World open and I saw it, it was night... Hmmm now that I look back at it maybe going out that first night was a bad idea, but I did it without thinking about, I made a run for it, I started getting a little hungry, maybe I should have eaten before I started heading out there, but I really don't think about stuff before I do stuff. I was lucky, I found a tree... WITH APPLES! I quickly gathered myself some wood, and some apples, while I munched on the apples I made myself a workbench and some wood tools, but nothing had to go well of course! Cause at the same time I was going to make myself a little wood pickaxe, I felt something hitting my shoulder and it hurt, I turned around giving the zombie that was trying to kill me a good smack in the head with my wood sword, but that didn't seem to stop it! It Just kept trying to get me, it took me almost 7 hit with my little wood sword to kill it, when it died, it dropped some rotten flesh. It smelled disgusting, but I choose to keep it and put it in my pack together with the extra wood and my yummy apples.

But then something happen my watch biped, and told me that 27 quid was put into my account for killing this zombie, and a little smile showed on my lips, this was going to be great!

Not much really happen that day, meet some few skellies, earned some more money, almost died getting attacked by a skellie riding a spider, when the day came I had already used a full wood sword and then I took a look at my watch and found something fantastic! It said that I had better sword skills now! I did feel stronger, I felt better with a sword, which was weird cause I had never before had a sword in my hand I was trained to be a gather! I quickly gathered up my stuff, and found some stone, there was to many builds around, half done all looking abandoned, I really didn't feel like living around ghost builds, I wanted something new something fresh, away from people a fresh start!

Another look at my watch and I saw people talking over the chat, so many weird names Theoangel98, why did people but numbers in their name, Ghost_IV, why that IV? So many weird names, I stopped looking, I didn't know them, and at the moment I really didn't feel like talking to strangers! I had a life to start now! I finally found a space where I could start building, there was nothing around there, there was only forest, oh a loved to forest. I started making a plan, I wanted to build a tower, most of all the things in World was squires, I wanted an almost round tower, out of bricks, I loved bricks, they was so pretty, and glass, big windows so I could look out of them!

But I knew before I could really start building I needed to gather some materials, nothing really fancy happen when I went down mining, It took me a good couple of days maybe, but I had some good pork and water with me!

I got Iron, some gold and DIAMOND! Yeah I found diamond, oh I loved those diamonds, but I just made myself some Iron armor, and some tools. I HAD ARMOR! I was so happy, I started cooking some of the broken stone into real smooth stone so I could make bricks, yeah I know boring at the moment story *Knock Knock* are you still listening in there! OY! Don't ignore me!

The fun part of the story came a couple of days later, I had made a lot of glass, chests with all my bricks and stuff, I was getting way to cocky I started fighting mobs, way too many mobs, I'm I jumping to fast in the story, mobs are monster all the evil creatures that we all earn money on. I started using bow and arrow not thinking about what was behind me, and then I felt it... Arrows boring into my shoulders my back, to many that was not one skellie, there was more and when I turned around I found 5 skellies keep shooting at me, I reached for the bag, to get my arrows or I tried, cause there was no arrows, I had used way to many of them killing a bunch of zombies, I tried grabbing my sword but I was in panic! I finally got it, but it felt like I was getting like... 2 low on life's I felt weak and then, it blacked in front of my eyes, and I woke up at the spawn, I don't know how I got there but I got there, but all my stuff! My armor! Everything was gone! I made a run for it! For the entrance! I was not going to be stuck in here again!

Luckily the doors opened this time for me, but when I got out something hit me... I had no Idea where to go, last time I just ran to get away from the capture of the spawn, but now how should I find back, now you expect a good ending of how I found my build by the help of friendship! Well BUHU! Not going to happen, I never found it! BAAA!

Well This is the story of how I'm an Idiot to full of myself, and next time I will tell you about the fireworks... OOOOOH! Or fighting big bad monster in the arena!


End file.
